Dernier espoir, les rêves se réalisent
by Umihime
Summary: OS hyper court mon premier pour info. Ma vision de la fin de X.


**Auteur :** Umihime

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages viennent tout droit de l'esprit fertile des CLAMP. Je ne gagne rien avec.

**Résumé :** OS mon premier, une nouvelle alternative de la fin de X

**Merci** à Lou999 pour ces corrections judicieuses.

* * *

Les kekkai étaient presque tous détruis, un seul restait encore debout, la Tour de Tokyo. Cet édifice verrait bientôt le sort de la Terre se jouer entre ses poutres.

Le Kamui des dragons de la terre été déjà là. Attendant le sourire aux lèvres, assis sur un morceau d'acier. Son étoile jumelle arrivait, il le sentait. Il avait vu la métropole sombrer devant ses yeux, et rien ne l'avait touché. Son cœur s'était scellé le jour où Kamui avait fait son choix, Fûma Monoh n'existait plus.

Le soleil teintait de rouge l'atmosphère, comme si le sang qui coulait dans les rues avait atteint le ciel. Bientôt la nuit apparue, nullement troublé par les éclairages artificiels qui de toute façon n'existaient presque plus.

Les derniers rescapés arrivaient un par un, chaque membre des clans opposé s'affrontait. Bientôt les étoiles jumelles se rencontrèrent, Kamui face à « Kamui », une épée divine chacun, un sourire joueur face à une grimace de douleur.

- Ainsi tu t'es enfin décidé à me tuer Kamui.

- Je tuerai cet être qui a prit le corps de Fûma.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Aucun des deux ne regardaient les combats qui se déroulaient à leurs pieds. Le plus important se déroulerai dans la structure même de la Tour, faisant office d'aire de combat, et de trophée pour le vainqueur.

L'ancien Fûma sauta sur une poutre plus basse, et relevant son visage, fit un bond le menant derrière Kamui. Celui esquiva le coup qui venait en prenant de la distance. Ainsi ils furent face à face, le dernier combat aller commencer maintenant.

- Vas–tu tenter de me faire revenir à la raison Kamui. Penses–tu que ton ami est toujours là, en moi ?

- J'en suis sûr. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Fûma reviendra, et il m'aidera à reconstruire tout ce que tu as détruis.

- Est–ce ton vœu le plus profond Kamui ? Est–ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites plus que tout ? N'y a–t–il rien d'autre ?

- Assez parler, tu ne fais que retarder les choses !

La colère gagnait le corps de Kamui tandis que les questions du Dragon de la Terre parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience et attaqua le premier.

L'épée rencontra sa jumelle, et les coups s'enchaînèrent. Chaque partie tentait de toucher l'autre, y arrivant parfois. Une entaille à l'épaule, une coupure à la cuisse, une frappe du plat de la lame dans la hanche. Kamui s'essoufflait, « Kamui » souriait.

Ailleurs, il y avait Kakyô, le liseur de rêve, Kakyô qui en ce moment même faisait ce pourquoi il avait été destiné. Il rêvait. Il voyait le combat se dérouler devant ses pupilles, une fois de plus pour lui avec comme seule différence qu'il prenait vie à présent.

- Le Kamui de la Terre s'amuse, bientôt il se battra pour de vrai, et le destin de cette planète s'accomplira.

Le yuméni soupira, il s'avait très bien qu'elle serait la fin, et il s'avait aussi que son souhait ne serait pas exaucé. « Kamui » ne viendrait jamais pour le tuer.

Du côté de la tour de Tokyo, les bases commençaient à s'affaiblir. Les combats d'énergies n'aidaient en rien à la soutenir, les fissures zébraient le sol et le terrain à l'origine plat se transformait en paysage de montagne. Les dragons agonisaient, chacun s'étaient battu pour ses idées, et arrivaient à bout de force, le souffle court pour ceux encore vivants, les yeux levés vers les hauteurs, espérant que leur parti remporte le combat.

Les deux Kamui continuaient leur bataille, et tandis que les épées résonnaient à l'unisson des chocs, le lien se fie. L'ex Fûma sourit un peu plus, et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Kamui entra en lui. Leurs deux corps se figèrent. Les esprits quand à eux voyagèrent dans un autre monde, différent encore de celui des rêves.

Une seconde passa sur Terre, ils étaient tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages à 5 centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs épées croisé au niveaux de leurs poitrines. Et ensuite, Kamui se réveilla, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il lâcha l'épée divine qui se brisa au niveau d'une poutre d'acier, et continua sa course jusqu'à une fissure du sol. Le Kamui de la Terre s'avança vers son adversaire, il lui prit le menton et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, il lui susurra quelques mots et embrassa sa tempe. Son vis–à–vis se mit à pleurer de plus belle, mais ne bougea pas, il était complètement figé, encore perdu dans un autre monde.

« Kamui » recula alors d'un pas, leva l'épée divine et la planta dans le cœur de son ancien ami.

Il sourit encore, et tira l'épée à lui. Mais elle ne vint pas. Le corps du plus jeune s'affaissa un peu, le sang coulant de ses plaies, et les yeux devenant vitreux. L'aîné réessaya de retirer son arme mais rien ni fit, elle été bloquée. Il voulut alors la lâcher rapidement, mais une onde énergétique l'en empêcha. Il arrêta de sourire bien vite et regarda son jumeau.

Kamui le regard vide, se mit à sourire. Il allait disparaître de cette Terre, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas rompre la promesse qu'il s'était faite, Fûma allait venir avec lui.

- Kotori, je te ramène ton frère.

Ces quelques mots parvinrent à franchir ses lèvres, tandis que la mort s'emparait de son corps. Le vent qui depuis toujours était présent à cette hauteur le fit tanguer, puis basculer. Il tomba emportant avec lui Fûma. Leur groupe heurta plusieurs fois la structure, brisant plusieurs os, mais de toute façon avant même d'être arrivés au niveau du sol, ils étaient morts.

L'épée divine entière se mit à briller alors que la chute se poursuivait, elle fut attiré par sa sœur et emporta son chargement avec elle dans le cœur de la planète. Un puissant tremblement de terre eu alors lieu, la tour sombra.

Quand elle fut à terre, le reste du monde entra en résonance, les bâtiments cédèrent, les hommes hurlaient, les animaux fuyaient… La civilisation disparaissait.

Dans son lit Kakyô dormait encore, il vit une lumière accompagnée d'Hokuto, alors que dans le vrai monde, son corps se faisait broyer par le bâtiment qui l'entourait.

- Mes rêves se sont réalisés

Il tendit sa main à sa compagne et fut soulagé de la toucher. Cette fin lui plaisait vraiment.

* * *

_Fin …_

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je précise, oui j'ai tuer Fûma (j'en suis moi–même surprise), mais je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire._

_Quand avez–vous pensez ? Une review please _

_En espérant que c'est 2 pages vous ont fait passer un bon moment._


End file.
